Penguin
Penguins are the main citizens of Club Penguin. Along with Puffles, they conform the 2 main species of the multiplayer game, Club Penguin. Penguins are divided into 2 main groups: Members and Non-Members. Members are penguins who pay money in order to gain membership and acquire or unlock several new features in their game-play, such as clothing or special levels of games, while Non-Members have access to only the basic or common features. Appearance The penguins in Club Penguin are very different from the real penguins. In Club Penguin, they have triangle shaped head, with two relatively small eyes. Penguins also have no big beaks and penguins have no eyebrows, except for Rockhopper, Cadence, Gary and Sensei. Although, many penguins can have eyebrows, are those who bought the "Big Brow" from the play "The Penguins that Time Forgot" or buying the Scrooge outfit in the December 2009 and 2012 Penguin Style. Available colors Food See also: Food and Drinks The penguins in Club Penguin mainly eat fish and pizza. Although they still eat other foods like: *A Fishburger is shown in Gary's microwave in Mission 8. *They will also drink coffee, buying it in the Coffee Shop. *There are also vegetarian food available for vegetarian penguins in Club Penguin. Trivia *There are currently beyond 1,354,405,540 penguins, but this total is likely to increase every minute as there are hundreds of new penguins joining every day. *After CPIP, there would be a blue circle around your player. *After the release of the new Buddy List, there would be a green circle around your friends. *Unlike real life, Penguins on here can change there Color. Gallery Penguins File:Sitting.jpg|A typical Member penguin sitting. File:Penlix.JPG|A typical Non-Member penguin performing the wave action. File:Dance.jpg|A Non-Member penguin dancing. File:Snowball.jpg|A penguin, after doing the "Throw a Snowball" action. File:Playcard.png|A penguin's Player Card File:Sleadcrash.gif|A penguin falling in Sled Racing (click to see animation of the falling penguin).The last motion of the falling penguin, laying down on the ground motion, people make it where the penguin is dead or sleeping on the penguin's face in videos. They can't be Banned on Club Penguin for this. File:Rich Captain.jpg|The pirate penguin, named Rockhopper, is one of the nine most famous penguins in the multiplayer game. File:Pc and cp.png|A penguin from Penguin Chat on the right and a penguin from Club Penguin on the left. File:Smallpengpic.png|An example of a sitting penguin. File:ExamplePeng.png|The example penguin in a tutorial. GameDay4.PNG|Penguins at Club Penguin: Game Day! fighting GameDay3.PNG|More penguins on Game Day throwing paint Pink Bunny ears 2.png|A penguin with Pink Bunny Ears on. A random penguin.jpg|A random penguin. PostPeng.PNG|A Mail Penguin collecting mail. Question.PNG|Two penguins talking. ReadPenguin.PNG|A penguin reading. BluePenguin.PNG|A penguin holding a letter Highflyer.PNG|A Penguin using a parachute. Old_Penguin.jpg|An old version of a penguin music_jamPenguin.jpg|A Penguin wearing a wig. UmbrPenguin.jpg|A Penguin with an umbrella. Drawing_of_Johnny.png|Penguins as seen in the Doodle Dimension. disneyPenguin.jpg|A penguin wearing a Disney hat. Penguin newspaper.jpg|A Penguin holding a newspaper. Great Game postcard.png Tour guide 000.JPG|A Penguin wearing the Tour Guide Hat. Screen Shot 2012-02-08 at 8.12.58 PM.png|A possible future penguin next to a old one. Chef penguin.PNG|A Chef Penguin File:Penguin Comparison.png|A typical yellow penguin from Club Penguin, compared side by side with a real baby Emperor Penguin. File:3D_Penguin.PNG|The Animated 3D Penguin wearing the Chef Hat and the Pizza Apron SWF *Interface-System Category:Creatures Category:People Category:Types of Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:FAOTW